


本能

by hahabo



Category: 35 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabo/pseuds/hahabo





	本能

我喜欢他，这点毋庸置疑，就像我与生俱来的本能。就算他不属于我，当然他也不会属于任何人。

我大概不该半夜起兴去找他，不然也不会看见他一脸媚态和我的两个队友在一张床上亲亲热热。  
可能三人太着急了，连门都没关严，我本着至少不要被除了我的第五个人再看见这场活春宫的思想悄悄带上了门。我还挺善良，呵。转身回到自己的房间可是却无论如何睡不着，只要闭上眼我就能想起他那双扑棱扑棱毛茸茸的眼睛，瘦削的肩膀，偶尔露出的酒窝，当然还有刚刚那具沾满了精液红痕的身体。我想要他，想和他做爱，想让他自己抱着双腿露出下边那张贪吃的嘴把我含进去，或者翘起屁股，为了配合我的身高还要踮起脚尖，我捏着他的腰在他身体里进出，听他受不了地喊我，丞丞慢点，好弟弟，求你了。可是我睁开眼发现他根本不再我身边，这种折磨简直就是炼狱。我不想忍受所以我拿起手机给他发了信息。哥哥，能来一下吗？我好像生病了。我猜他一定会来，因为他平时就挺疼我的。我不知道除了小鬼和陈立农外，他还和哪个队友做过。但至少我对他来说大概是有那么一点特别，我想是的。可能过了十五分钟，还是二十分钟，我不记得了，我的房门被敲响了，我像受惊的鸟一下子扑腾起来，起得太急脚趾撞到了床角上，我顾不上它，一蹦一蹦去开门。果然是他，穿着一身丝绒的睡衣，领口敞着，几个吻痕趾高气扬地向我炫耀它的存在。可是他的声音很快把我的注意力重新勾回来。我听见他说:"丞丞，你怎么了?需要哥哥帮忙吗？"我他妈太需要了，脑子好像爆炸，我拦着他的腰把他拉进屋子，咣地一声甩上门。他似乎吓了一跳，手反射性地勾上我的脖子。我拉着他那双让我日思夜想的手按在我勃起的性器上，我说，彦俊这有点疼好像需要你帮忙。其实本来以为他会推开我，假装一下，没想到他连假装都不愿意，轻轻哼笑一声，不知道是笑自己的不矜持还是笑我的鲁莽，手指圈着性器上下滑动着，我捧起他的脸和我接吻，好像第一次接吻的处男，我不得技巧啃着他饱满的嘴唇，顶开他的牙齿，勾着藏在里面的小舌和我共舞。大概我亲的有点久，他推开了我眼睛红红的，嘴角上还留着一点不知道是我还是他的口水，就像兰若寺勾引书生的狐狸精，他转过身拉下自己的睡裤，甚至连内裤都没穿，他说，进来吧。我捏着他的腰，直接顶了进去，后穴还留着不知道哪个兔崽子的东西，连润滑都不用，他手扶着门板，因为身高差脚尖踮起来一点，这完全和我的幻想重合了，我红着眼，要把囊袋都塞进去似的使劲干他，他压着嗓子叫，什么话都说，一会儿喊我丞丞，一会儿又喊老公，老公慢一点，再干那里啊。我没搭理他，因为我不知道怎么回应。说什么都是多余，干的起劲了我还会反手给他屁股上两巴掌，那么瘦一个人屁股却又翘又有肉，而且打一下他就哆嗦一下，下面夹得更紧。我抽出还硬着的阴茎，把他打横抱起来扔到床上。  
"自己把屁股扒开。"我终于说了今晚和他的第二句话，他犹豫了一下，抽抽搭搭地还是自己掰开了那两团肉，我按着他的腿根一点点地操进去，穴里的软肉一层层缠过来，像他一样粘人，我说，彦俊你真厉害，三个人都没喂饱你。他摇着脑袋，自己抱起大腿，求我快点动一动。美人哥哥都发令了，我怎么能不听呢。我压着他，每一次都顶在他的敏感点，没一会儿就听他尖叫着射了出来，可能之前射过了两次，这次都没什么东西，我用手指刮起他的精液递到他嘴边，看他乖乖伸出舌头舔干净，然后舌头乖巧地绕着我的手指像是口交一般，眼睛半抬着，身下的穴有节奏地收缩着，我低声骂了一句，顶了几下释放在他身体里。避免压到他，我倒下的时候错开了一点，嘴巴正好贴着他的耳朵，我从旁边看着他小口小口地喘着气，突然转了过来给了我一个吻。一个浅浅地吻落在我的鼻尖。我突然没出息地哭了出来，他拍着我的肩膀，从床上爬起来，裹上自己的睡衣回去了。他的屁股里还夹着我的精液，我看见他穿裤子的时候那东西顺着他的腿留了下来，他甚至没有回头看我。走到门口的时候他扭过头给了我一个wink。我知道那是什么意思。我的心狂躁地想要冲出我的胸膛，我把它按了回去，我告诉它，你还有机会，不要太早死去，再跳久一点吧。

我想他不需要我爱他。我也不知道除了性还有什么能联系我们，但我愿意抛弃我的本能，只要能够得到他的一点点怜悯。


End file.
